


Tyranny in Heaven

by Morefiercethanfire



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Lots of OC's!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 07:55:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5120768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morefiercethanfire/pseuds/Morefiercethanfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some things are better left forgotten</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tyranny in Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> Lots and lots of thanks to Morgana for beta'ing this work. Without her, this would definitely not be as awesome as it is.

“You weren’t there!”

He glared at Feras. “Of course I wasn’t there. Titan was in revolt. Who was I to stand against -”

“What do you mean who were you! You were the best of us! You could’ve stayed. Was it so fucking hard to say no, for once in your entire, pathetic, miserable excuse for a life?”

Atlas slammed his fist into the wall. “You think I don’t know that? I was docking at Romat when the news came in. So damn close and I still couldn’t get through to save them.”

“Couldn’t save them.” She snorted. “What a whiny excuse from an asswipe of a general. You should know how to run a blockade in your sleep!”

He huffed out a half-laugh. “With Aegis destroyers holding place in orbit? You talk like I would’ve been able to shower the Council with burning shrapnel! Nice way to swoop in and save the day, but this was real life and not a fucking movie!”

She leveled a burning look on him. “It doesn’t matter - you didn’t save them. That’s the whole point. You couldn’t save anyone. Not then and not now, either.”

He raked a hand through his hair. “When they said go, I went. Power comes with responsibilities. I had no way of getting around those and you know that!” The last was punctuated with a stab of his finger.

Feras shook her head. “Still making excuses. Always with the damn excuses!”

“It’s better than anything you’ve ever done.” He stalked over to her and leaned in close, his voice dipping down to a low purr. “And you know it.”

She screeched in rage and swung wildly at him, but he blocked it with his arm brace, the engraved ankh flashing in the light. A solid shove sent her stumbling back, but she still glared contemptuously at him. “ _I_ may not have been able to save the Mountain but at least I stood against the Council, may God burn their shriveled corpses in hell. _You_ didn’t even have the backbone to do that!”

“Think very carefully about your next words, Feras,” he said, trying desperately to regain his calm. “Because you’re right - the Council is dead. And so is the Slayer’s ban.” Hissing, crackling light solidified around his fist.

She ignored him, a feverish light in her eyes now. “I know you had a family on the Mountain. How do you think they died? Were they crisped by the guns, or were they butchered when the troops stormed the gates? Was your wife shot and left to bleed out or raped to-”

With that, any hope he had at regaining control evaporated. Atlas grabbed her collar and slammed her into the wall so hard it cracked the from floor to the ceiling. “Shut your goddamned mouth right now, or I’ll burn that treacherous face of yours clean off. Try hissing your poison without lips, you stupid bitch!”

She kicked him back, and pulled herself to her feet, staggering towards the door. “The reckoning is coming, Atlas. Everyone will answer for their sins. Are you scared?”

“Girl, I’ve faced down things that would snap your fragile, hateful mind in half like a twig.” Rust-red armor slid out of shadow-space  and into place around his body. “Get out and don’t come back. I’m not listening to you any more.”

Her eyes widened at the sight and she fumbled for the handle, then yanked the door open and fled. He watched her run out with no small sense of satisfaction, then dug his phone out to call his assistant. After all, that wall wasn’t going to fix itself.


End file.
